Advancements in the field of medical imaging techniques and associated sensors and/or devices have made possible, the ability to visualize the interior of a body for clinical analysis and medical purposes. In certain scenarios, a surgeon may plan a surgery to access complicated anatomical structures of a subject before the surgery is actually performed. The surgeon may also plan one or more paths to access a region-of-interest of an anatomical portion under surgery. Due to the complexity of the anatomical structures, and certain deformation of tissue after exposure of the tissue of the anatomical portion during the surgery, it may be difficult to mentally evaluate the displacement of the anatomical structures during the surgery. Unless compensated suitably, it may be difficult to perform the surgery accurately and safely.
Current systems and technologies that use intraoperative imaging of the anatomical portion to visualize the anatomical structures and the deformation of tissues of the anatomical portion that is exposed during the surgery. However, such intraoperative imaging may be unsafe for the subject for various reasons, such as a risk of exposure to radiation during the intraoperative imaging. Thus, an improved technique and/or system may be required that reduces complexities for the surgeon, and provides safe, accurate, and quick assistance to perform surgery with improved accuracy and safety.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.